


Happy Birthday, Love

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-18
Updated: 2007-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi comes home from a long mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Um… first ever fanfic. And also first attempt at semi-smut. *braces for criticism* And yes, I am aware of how cringe-worthy it is. I just… I don't know, feel nostalgic when I re-read it, so I have forced myself to keep it, instead of deleting it.

Kakashi had recently returned from an agonizing month long mission. S-Class this time, and decidedly brutal. He had to travel to Wave and hunt down a missing-nin and eliminate them. Not incredibly difficult on it’s own, but it involved quite a bit of undercover work and Kakashi was exhausted. He was sweaty, dirty, covered head-to-toe in so many different substances (half of which he couldn’t even name), and tired. All he wanted to do was go home, take a shower, and sleep.

Climbing through the window above his kitchen sink, Kakashi belatedly remembered his mission report. _Oh well,_ he thought, _I’ll do it tomorrow._ He trudged down the hall to his bathroom, shucking his sodden clothes as he went. They made wet, soggy noises when they hit his floor, and he grimaced with distaste. _If I don’t get those washed soon, they’ll have to go._

Once in the bathroom, he glanced at himself in the mirror and took a moment to assess the damage. It didn’t look too bad, just a few minor bruises and lacerations. He’d stopped briefly at the hospital on the way home, so all of his broken bones were healed. His reflection stared back at him, looking not unlike something that just crawled out of the mud, rolled around in something equally as disgusting, then got splattered in blood for a finishing touch. Kakashi gingerly grabbed his hitai-ate and pulled it away from his face, immediately closing his left eye before some of the gunk in his hair could irritate it as it dropped towards the floor. He didn’t know quite what it was, so it was best that it all stayed on the _outside_ of his body, rather than inside. That’s just not sanitary.

Sighing, he peeled his mask off as well so he could wipe his face with a wet towel. Having something adhered to your skin that felt _that_ slimy was definitely wrong, and Kakashi sorrowfully proclaimed that mask beyond repair. Tossing it into the trash, he looked at his now (somewhat) clean face in the mirror. Well, at least most of the muck was gone and he could actually see that, yes, there was a face under there. _Hey, look at that, there’s a beard too._ Well, that part was new anyways.

He absentmindedly ran his fingers across his stubble. He hadn’t been able to shave the past few days, and the beard felt rather strange to the usually clean-shaven jounin. Wearily, he reached for the shaving cream and razor. A few minutes later (and not a nick in sight – jounin indeed) his face was smooth once again and he reached for the shower nozzle. Waiting for the water to reach an appropriate temperature, Kakashi let his thoughts wander.

 _Kami-sama, a hot shower is gonna feel great,_ he thought, as he stepped under the spray. _Although, it’d feel so much better with a certain dolphin in here with me._ He managed a smirk through his exhaustion, washing his hair thoroughly. Chucking quietly at the images to accompany that particular train of thought, Kakashi rinsed his hair, watching as the grime was washed down the drain. He frowned slightly, then decided to wash it again so that his hair returned to its silver color, rather than the murky light brown it sported a couple minutes ago.

Kakashi finished with his shower and got out, toweling himself dry. He wrapped the fluffy towel around his waist and grabbed another to finish drying his hair. He walked into his bedroom and tread carefully through the dark so he wouldn’t trip on anything. He usually just tossed everything wherever it was currently convenient, and as a result his floor resembled a battlefield sometimes. Kakashi removed the towels, tossing them straight into the laundry basket with skill that came from years of throwing kunai, and pulled on a pair of boxers before slipping between the sheets.

Squirming around a bit until he got comfortable, he settled down to sleep. Feeling that something was off, he reached blindly across the bed with his right arm, searching for a stray pillow. Finding one, he snatched it and pulled it against his chest; looping his arm around it to hold it tight. _What a nice pillow,_ Kakashi sighed, hugging it closer. _So warm and comfortable, perfect after that mission._ Sighing happily, the jounin nuzzled into the soft brown hair, conveniently placed just for that purpose it seemed. The pillow made contented sounds, and pressed back into Kakashi’s chest –

 _Wait. Since when do pillows make those noises? Not to mention the hair –_

“Iruka?” Kakashi asked, snapping his eyes open and glancing at his chest. Looking down at his ‘pillow’ Kakashi noted that, yes indeed, his new pillow was none other than one chocolate-haired chuunin sensei.

Chuckling at the new turn of events, Kakashi hugged Iruka to his chest, delighting in the small noise of surprise that escaped as Iruka slowly awoke.

“Mmph… ‘Kashi… ?” he murmured sleepily, turning over so he was face to face with the copy-nin. Opening his brown eyes, and blinking repeatedly to banish the sleep from them, he peered at Kakashi’s shadowed form in the dark.

“The one and only!” chirped a happy Kakashi, kissing his Ruka on the tip of his nose. The beautiful blush that spread across the brunet’s face wasn’t a surprise, and highlighted that adorable scar. Though not exactly sure why Iruka was in his bed, Kakashi wasn’t complaining. He had happily decided a long time ago that any time spent with the chuunin was time well spent, regardless.

Iruka sleepily realized what was going on and attached himself to Kakashi, nuzzling his head into his neck with a muffled, “You’re back.” He promptly began kissing and nibbling along the neck, traveling up to Kakashi’s face. His loose hair fell around his face like a curtain, ticking his Kashi lightly. Kakashi chuckled and turned his head to meet Iruka’s wandering lips in a sweet kiss. It was chaste at first, but not for long. Kakashi’s tongue snaked out and traced along Iruka’s lower lip, and was immediately granted access. He explored his lover’s mouth thoroughly and languidly, savoring his unique flavor as thought it were the first time. No matter how many times he did so, Kakashi never got tired of kissing Iruka. His tongue found Ruka’s and they joined together in a short battle, neither surrendering no conquering, simply in perfect balance with one another.

When the need for air became pressing, Kakashi pulled out of the kiss gently to gaze at Iruka. He loved just looking at him, and could do so for hours. In fact, he had watched Iruka for almost a year before building the courage to ask him out. He remembered Iruka’s brilliant blush after their first kiss, and then how startled he was when Ruka blinked, then pulled him back in. Theirs was a relationship of equals, sharing everything and doing whatever felt right to them. Kakashi could proudly say that he’d never been happier in his life.

At the moment, however, he was one confused copy-nin.

“Ruka?” he asked his koi, who was currently smiling contentedly at him. “Not that I’m complaining or anything, but why are you here?”

Iruka looked at him for a second, as if to see if he were serious or not. When Kakashi simply looked back just as confused as he’d been two seconds earlier, Iruka gave him and incredulous look.

“Are you serious? Don’t you know what day it is?” Kakashi shook his head. Iruka looked thoughtful for a moment, then giggled, giving him a mischievous grin. Having been on the receiving end of that particular grin several times in the past, Kakashi reflexively tensed a bit, prepared for whatever the chuunin might do to him. He had a few flashbacks to the stories of Iruka’s prankster days.

“Are you telling me that you, _Copy Ninja Sharingan Kakashi_ , master of one thousand jutsu, _does not know_ what day it is?”

Kakashi gave an exasperated sigh. “Yes, that’s what I’m saying. I don’t always remember everything, you know. I’m only human after all.”

“Oh, really? I’d forgotten.” Iruka smirked up at him.

“I guess I’ll have to remind you then, hmm?” Kakashi purred, then descended down onto his lover.

Iruka’s laugh was swallowed up by Kakashi’s mouth, as well as all of the other sounds that followed. The two of them were immediately caught up in each other, and focused on the touches and sounds they were making. Kakashi’s hands had wandered under Iruka’s shirt, stroking his sides as he traveled up his torso. Iruka’s hands had threaded through Kakashi’s silver hair, gently fisting around the back of his head, holding it in place. Iruka let out an almost soundless gasp as Kakashi found his nipples. Grinning down at his squirming lover, the copy-nin teased the nubs until they were rock hard, before continuing up. He dragged his palms across his chuunin’s chest and up over his head, taking his shirt with it. Iruka helped, shifting so that the transition became easier and the shirt landed on the floor with a soft ‘thud’. Kakashi set to work attaching his mouth to Iruka’s right nipple, his right hand coming up to toy with the left. Iruka gasped and tossed his head back into the pillow, arching his back slightly into his lover’s mouth.

Oh, Kami, how Kakashi had missed this. Being with Iruka was something that he could never get tired of, and teasing his lover until he practically writhed beneath him was one of Kakashi’s favorite pastimes. Iruka loved being teased almost as much as Kakashi loved teasing him, and that was one of the things that made it even more enjoyable for them both. Kakashi dragged his lips across to Iruka’s other nipple, sucking and nibbling on it as well. Deciding that his Ruka’s chest didn’t have enough marks on it, he set to work to remedy the situation. He sucked and bit across his torso and traveled back to his neck. Iruka was making quiet moaning sounds and when Kakashi finally reached his face again he captured his mouth with his. This kiss was deeper and more passionate than the previous one, and by the end of it they were both panting slightly, their lips a mere inch apart.

“Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to get it out of you myself?” Kakashi asked impishly, placing gentle kisses on Iruka’s swollen lips.

“Uh… mmm… huh?” Iruka’s eyes were slightly glazed, and it took him a minute to remember what they’d been talking about. He smiled at Kakashi then, and laughed a bit before answering.

“Alright, I’ll give you a hint.” He said, as he pulled the copy-nin down for another kiss. “But first, have you even _looked_ at your calendar recently? I still can’t believe that you actually forgot.”

Kakashi sighed, “I just…" Kiss. "got back from my mission," Suck. "and haven’t _bathed_ in a month…" Nibble. "Let alone found time," Lick. "…to check the date.” He said wryly, “So, no. No calendars for me.” He nuzzled the younger man’s neck once more before pulling back to look at him.

“Okay, okay,” his Ruka answered, smiling gently. “Today is the one day a year that I, um… let you do, er, _perform_ , whatever… uh, whateverIchaIchafantasyyouwant.” He blushed, embarrassed, and ducked his head down, his voice dropping as the rest of the sentence tumbled out in a rush. He peered up at Kakashi through his hair, feeling his chest move up and down as Kakashi chuckled.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Kakashi leered, knowing full well what Iruka said, but enjoying the reaction all the same. His Ruka almost never referred to his reading material by its name, usually calling it porn and leaving it at that. It never fails to get a reaction from the chuunin whenever Kakashi pulls it out to read, whether it be an angry jibe or an embarrassed blush.

“Ugh! I’m _not_ repeating that!” Iruka sputtered and Kakashi smiled and pulled him up to give him another kiss. He could practically _feel_ the heat radiating from the blush, and was mildly surprised that it wasn’t redder than it could have been. He supposed that they had been in this relationship for long enough that Iruka was slowly getting used to his quirks, and it wasn’t affecting him as much. Kakashi doubted that it would ever _not_ affect him though, and that delighted him to no end. He thought that a blushing Iruka was beautiful, and would never object to being the cause.

As they pulled apart, Kakashi answered, “Um, Valentine’s Day?”

Iruka groaned, then laughed slightly. “No, you crazy jounin. It’s your birthday.” Then he smiled at Kakashi’s shell-shocked expression. He tugged him back down and reattached his mouth to his koi’s, noticing that he wasn’t too stunned to not respond. Iruka kissed his jounin deeply, and reveled in the fact that he had him all to himself. The kiss lasted a good while, and neither was quite willing to part. He finally pulled back and gazed lovingly into Kakashi’s mismatched eyes.

“Happy birthday, love.”

Kakashi grinned in reply, then leaned down to kiss him again. _I wonder if I can get him to give me a fantasy for Valentine’s as well._ With his mind in it’s Icha Icha induced state, he leered at his chuunin before asking, “So Ruka, which fantasy were you referring to? I’ve got them all numbered you know. One through one hundred and three, though I’m always adding on.”

Iruka’s blush was brilliant, and he ‘meeped’ quietly as Kakashi descended upon him once again, picking up where he had left off.


End file.
